Regrets of Rye
by Flik98
Summary: When Rye arrives at The Wammy House, she is dealing with dark memories and guilt. She fufills her ambition on becoming a detective, and works alongside L numeras times, but will she find some cases too difficult to handle, as she discovers she's going head to head with a childhood freind, and risks her own life to catch a famous killer? Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is the rewritten version of Regrets of Rye. I'm really sorry for my awkwardness in rewriting but I really didn't like it before... **

**Thanks to everyone who supported RoR before I re did it, I hope you find this better and easier to understand :P**

**I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE... and sadly i probably never will... D: If i did... i think i would get Beyond Birthday to make a guest appearance and Kill Light and Misa in the most painfull and awesome way ever^^**

**Secret belongs to ****TheSecretRoman. ****Rye is my OC.**

**Feel free to review!**

* * *

The time had come to forget. To forget a past life, one that was no longer mine. I was becoming a new person, with a new name, a new home, and even a new family. I was grateful, as forgetting meant the chance to detach myself from meaningless emotions, the strong feelings of grief experienced by Rizza... A person who is not me. Not anymore. At that moment, I remained nameless.

I was sat in the back of a black car with a stranger, who told me that his name is Watari, and I'm being taken to a safe place. Somewhere I will be looked after and taken care of and my talents can be nourished. I would be given an alias for safety, too. Or basically, I was being dumped in an orphanage, with a fake name. Unfortunately, his explanations did not help. I felt like a lost and lonely little girl.

Sadly, my first flight had been a few days before. On that fateful day, the day I made the transition from Japan to England, from my home to a strange place, escorted by one stranger after another.

England surprised me, as it is quite different from Japan, where I - no, where Rizza was born and raised. It also rains a lot, or, at least a lot more than it does where I used to live. I'd been in England for three days already, and was still wasn't sure what to think of it. It seemed like a dark place, serious and... Gray. No, dear reader, although I realise it had only been three days, I hadn't seen the sun at all.

As soppy and pathetic as it sounds, I couldn't help but feel like the sky was crying with me, for me, for everything I'd been through. I still feel the same, every time it rains. For me, rain is a constant reminder of everything I have lost. However, it comforts me a bit, despite how ridiculous it might be to you. Though, I sincerely doubt you even know my story, never mind experienced the same as I have.

The black car was driving on with the rain lashing at the windows. Its funny, the rain made the view hazy, like it was all a dream. In my mind, everything feels like this too. Like a dream that I can open my eyes, wish away and forget, returning to a normal life. A life Rizza had before... Before... Before it happened.

Before Rizza's world crumbled and her life turned upside down.

But it wasn't the time to dwell on the past... I have learned that the present and future are a lot more important... No matter how hurtful or tragic the past was.

* * *

Sheltered by an umbrella, I stared at the thick iron gates of Wammy's. This was my new beginning, a new start to life. I pushed the heavy gates open, hearing them screech against the concrete floor, cringing as the sound echoed in my ears. Children were playing in the mud either side of the pathways, watching. Staring. At me. I could guess what they were thinking... But I didn't want to. I was focused on the mansion ahead of me... My new home. _The Wammy House._ blanked the children and continued walking. The path seemed to go on for ages, even though I knew it was only a short walk to the giant doors of the orphanage. It probably was just my nerves.

The doors creaked loudly as I forced them open, using my bodyweight to push the door, as it was stiff, rusty and heavy.

To be honest, every time I use these doors, I feel like a weak child. And for a girl my age, im quite strong. Those doors have an amazing ability to make someone feel insignificant.

I wandered around the empty corridors awhile before finding the room Watari had told me to look for. I'm surprised I found it, all of the walls were a dull gray colour with white doors. In fact, i never would have found it if the label _Mr. Ruvie_ hadn't been on the door. Knocking on the door politely, hearing the muffled consent, I entered the dark room.

The darkness was the first thing I again, everything seemed dark at that point in my life.

In the room, was a man sat at a desk, with white hair. He introduced himself to me as Roger.

'Hello there, little girl. What is your name?' he'd asked.

_Little girl? it's not like i was fourteen or anything._

'Sir, I don't have a name anymore...' which was the truth. Watari told me I would be given a new name, and I was not allowed to use Rizza Ruyna anymore.

He seemed annoyed.

'Well, what was your name then?'

'Umm... Rizza Ruyna, sir.'

'Ahh... Well then Miss Ruyna. Allow me to explain things a bit...'

And that he did. His dull monotone voice just seemed to go on forever. But I felt like after a short while, I began to understand everything a bit more. He said that Wammy's is an orphanage for geniuses or others with special talents. And sometimes even both. These orphans were all brought in with one goal, to be the successor of the great detective L. Apparently, Roger knew about my talents of deduction and at language, which was why they had brought me here. As the genius orphan.

_That made me feel soo much better._

Then I felt like I was being interrogated. He asked me many questions, easy ones, hard ones, personal ones. I had no trouble answering them, but I was confused at the need for them. Until... Until the other man spoke up.

I hadn't even noticed him until he said something. The man had been crouched on a chair in a dark corner of the room, observing. He had awesome black, spiked hair, and maintained a posture that should have been impossible, balanced on the end of the chair like that. He stood up, his back arching strangely as he took some steps toward me, and it seemed like he couldn't straighten his back. He wore a loose white long sleeved top and baggy jeans.

'Yes... Yes, I think...' he muttered quietly. 'Hello there, you may call me Ryuzaki. I am one of those in charge of this operation.

Would the name Rye suit you?'

My new name? I nodded. It was all I could do.

I knew immediately who this man was.

'Nice to meet you, L' I said. Yes, I knew this man was L, It just seemed to make sense... I'd heard from Watari that L was visiting Wammy's for a while, to check up on his successors, and I'd heard a lot about this man already just by walking through the orphanage. Also, i was sure that L would like to welcome a potential successor, or at least test them out.

_or maybe i was just flattering myself._

L's eyebrows raised but he had a warm smile. 'Your deduction skills are better than I thought. May I ask, how did you come to that conclusion? And if you please, call me Ryuzaki in public.'

So, i'd been right. I quickly explained how I'd worked it out, and he seemed pleased. Roger, however, seemed disgusted.

Quietly he said, 'I believe her skills and IQ are not as high as Near's, or Mello's, but I'm sure she surpasses most of Wammy's children...'

In a louder voice, Ryuzaki said,'please, Rye, settle in and get yourself comfortable. You have two days to do so, before your lessons start. I must speak to Mr. Ruvie.'

With that, as if right on que, a woman came in to escort me to my room. She rushed rather quickly through the corridors, and I had a hard time keeping up with her.

When we finally got to my designated room, I walked inside to see a small girl sat on a bed. The woman whispered to me something about a secret being quiet, but I hadn't heard her properly. I thanked the woman and closed the door.

I sat cross-legged on the floor.

'Hi, I'm Rye. Whats your name?'. I asked, pretending to be cheerful.

'...Secret.'

'What...? Won't you tell me your name? Or is your name Secret?'

She nodded.

'Oh, well then... How old are you?'

'...'

'Umm...'

'Twelve...' came the eventual reply.

'Oh... Well, im fourteen. Nice to meet you, Secret...'

She turned away.

we sat in silence for a long time. well, at least i think it was a long time, it just seemed to go on forever.

The sudden sound of her quiet voice made me jump.

'Rye... Its dinnertime now... You may want to get something to eat.' Her voice was almost a whisper.

'Oh... Umm... Where do I go?' I'd asked, fully aware that I was hungry.

She gestured for me to follow her, got up and left. Once again at quite a speed.

On the way there, we bumped into two boys, around my age. One had fairly long blonde hair and blue eyes, and the other a dark reddish-brown colour to his short wild hair, and green eyes that seemed to sparkle. Much like my own green eyes.

The blonde one seemed to have a short temper.

'Sorry!' I said as I bumped into the blonde one. Secret didn't seem sorry at all.

'Hey! Watch it, idiot!' shouted the blonde.

His friend looked up from his Gameboy and smiled apologetically. I found myself blushing slightly, to my surprise and horror.

_What is wrong with me?_

Secret tugged at my sleeve, dragging me away. I ignored the blondes angry shouts and continued walking, his cursing still audible from the end of the hall.

The canteen was surprisingly full. Teenagers, children and adults alike swarmed over the food and were all walking about or sitting at tables, talking. The scene much reminded me of ants.

Secret dragged me to a long table that was empty apart from two people at the other end, a boy and a girl. The boy was... How do I describe him... Plain. His white hair framed his pale face, and emphasized his dull eyes. The collar of his white shirt covered most of his face, but I could tell he wasn't smiling. But the thing that struck me the most, was how he was sat. He was sitting sideways on the bench, with one leg straight along it and the other bent, so that his knee was by his chin.

_Does anyone here sit normally?_ I thought as i looked around the canteen, noticing everyone was sat differently. I crossed my legs underneath me and got myself comfortable on the bench.

The girl held in her hand a sketchbook and pencil. She was smiling at the boy, and kept looking in my direction. In a way, this disturbed me slightly. Why was she staring at me? was it because i was new?

Curious, after eating, I approached her and introduced myself. Eventually, I asked Linda, the girl, to see her sketchbook. I was very surprised with what I saw.

On the page, I saw a perfect likeness of me. My green eyes stood out on the page, Almost as if they were real. My brown hair seemed to come to life on the paper, with its golden streaks shining. This girl was good. No, this girl was amazing. She'd actually managed to make me look... pretty.

Her sketchbook contained the perfect drawings of nearly everyone at Wammy's.

I flicked through the pages of her sketchbook until i found one of my quiet little friend.

'Hey, Secret, have you seen - Secret? Huh? Where'd she go...?'

The girl had disappeared. I hadn't even noticed her leaving. Secret could be a ninja with her speed and stealth.

'Oh... Well... Can I carry on looking at your art, Linda?'

'Of course' she replied.

I continued flipping through all of the pages, and froze as I saw the blonde and the red-head sketched on a page with Near, the plain white boy.

'Linda... These two... Who are they?' I asked, pointing at the older two.

'Those two? The blonde is Mello, and the other one is Matt. Why?' she answered, as she pushed up her glasses and tucked her dark hair behind her ear.

'Oh, nothing. It's just that we bumped into them earlier, and I didn't know who they were.'

'Oh, ok'

_Matt... His name is Matt... _I stopped myself mid thought.

Feeling the heat rise to my cheeks, I pushed all of my hair onto one shoulder and realised... Secret had left. What was I meant to do now?

' Umm...Linda, Roger said I had to go see a Mrs X after dinner... And seeing as how Secrets left, would you please show me where to go? I don't even know who she is...'

'Sure!' she agreed. 'I'll give you the full tour!' this girl seemed far to cheerful.

* * *

Mrs X was a Plump and kind looking woman, who ran the medical and supplies departments at Wammy's.

'do you have any medical or physical disorders? do you need any medication?' she asked.

'umm... I have asthma and I need antihistamines...'

'okay then, that's fine. Next, then... What size clothes do you need?'

'Im a size 10...' My... mother had always complained about me not eating enough. Although i think my weight was fine...

'okay then,' said Mrs X, ' This way then...'

she led the way to a store room, and opened the door. It was a bit of a squeeze, but we both managed to fit in. she told me to pick some items of clothing, and i found some purple stuff in there.

I hadn't been able to bring much with me, seeing as most of my belongings... were burned... the only thing i had left was a silver chain bracelet.

i was dismissed, and Linda showed me around the Wammy house.

later, when I finally went to bed, Secret was not in our room.

* * *

**Thanks guys for reading^^ Dont forget to review! :P**


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmares

**_Hey guys! So this is chapter two of the rewrite^^ i kept the beggining the same, but there is alot of changes and an added extra at the end^^ sorry if im waffeling a bit at one point... but ah well at least its up :P _**

**_Thank you TheSecretRoman And Labb Murder Cases for your review/fave/follow, and thanks to other readers and unkown peoples :P _****_I dont own death note, other wise this wouldn't be a FAN fiction... I'd be writing a side story xD_**

**_Review if you want^^_**

* * *

_Screams echoed through the dark night sky. The screams of terror and pain. Orange flames encompassed the building, its crackling heat dulling the shouts, reducing them to the haunting echoes they were. These were the screams of those trapped inside._

_All of the residents I that particular building died that night in th fire. All but one, a girl who'd run away before the fire had started._

_The young girl stood in the middle of the ashes. The ashes of everything she once knew, her home, her belongings, her life, her family._

_She was the only survivor, and the guilt was tearing her up inside._

_She should have been there. She should be dead. She deserved to be dead, no one else did. If only... If only she hadn't left. If only the last words exchanged with her family had been pleasant._

_Her mother shook her head in disgust._

_'Well? Are you happy now? After all, didn't you say you wanted us dead?'_

_The girl fell to her knees, sobbing._

_'Mother...I'm... I'm so sorry...'_

_'Well, it's a bit late now, isn't it? You got your wish, you selfish wretch'_

_'I- I didn't mean..'._

_'You are a disgrace to us.' Frowned her father. 'because of this, you will suffer the same fate we did!_

_The remnants of the building crumbled above her, and the blaze burned brighter than before._

_Everything went black._

* * *

I woke up from the dream with a start. I shot upright, the shock of it all absorbing.

_That dream... That dream again..._

I'd had that nightmare every night for at least my first week at Wammy's.

It was like a tape stuck in my head, replaying, replaying and replaying. The same scene unrolling before me, every night.

The memory of the burned ashes that were my entire life lying on the ground, or being blown away in the wind.

I hugged my knees to my chest and rubbed my arms in. In a vain attempt to get rid of the guilt and comfort them. at that point, the tears were streaming.

I looked out the window.

_Still dark..._

I checked the clock.

_1:07 am..._

With a distraught sigh, I buried my face in my knees.

More tears rolled down my cheeks.

_No, not here._

I got up and left the room, and went outside. I walked to the corner of the gardens, and sat on the moss underneath the oak tree.

And I cried.

No, I sobbed. For everything I'd lost, for everything I missed, for everything I loved.

Wammy's was always a cruel place, you were forced to deal with all the pain and guilt on your own. There was no one you could talk to.

No one knew your story.

No one probably cared.

Nearly everyone there had their own problems, their own struggles. You had to remember they were going through the same, and were also unable to confide in anyone, before you felt completely and utterly dejected or alone.

I sniffed loudly and chewed on a fingernail.

I was so caught up in my sadness that I hadn't noticed Mello and Matt walking through the orphanage gates. i didnt noticed their exited laughter or the faint smells of cigarette smoke and chocolate.

And when I did notice them, I didn't even wonder why they were out so late.

They walked past me, Matt glancing quickly at my crumpled legs. Mello, of course, complwetey ignored me.

_What is wrong with that kid...?_

Ten, fifteen minutes later, Matt came back outside. Again, I hadn't noticed until he tapped me on the shoulder.

'Uh... You ok?' he asked.

I jumped slightly, my head shooting up from where it rested on my knees.

'me? I... I guess' I struggled to reply.

He sat down next to me on the floor.

'Well, you don't look it to me. Whats up?'

I shook my head.

_Skyloft. _I thought. it cheered me up a bit.

'oh... Is it that kinda stuff...?'

'...yes...'

'well... Umm... I'm that case I don't think i can help much... But I can say this. Most of us here have experienced something we feel guilt for, or pain, but for half of us it wasnt our fault. If your feeling guilty... Stop. I bet you had nothing to do with it...'

I let out a small sob. He was right... I wasnt even...there...

He put his arm around me briefly, and his words cheered me up. A bit. I think no amount of comfort could have lifted that guilt I felt. I still feel it today... Yes, even years later. But never as strongly as I did then.

'you should come inside, Rye, is it?' He said.

I nodded.

We went inside and he walked into his room. I couldn't face sleep... not yet.

I walked along the corridors a while, wasting some time and avoiding Roger. While on my walk, I bumped into a small, shadowy figure darting through the corridors. She put her finger to her lips and darted away.

Secret was not in our room.

_what could she be doing? _I thought, putting my hand to my heart. for a moment, I thought She'd been Roger, or one of the other members of staff. If they caught me, I would have been dead.

And for the first time since arriving Wammy's, that night I slept peacefully.

* * *

I sat down in the canteen on my own. I didn't have a choice, seeing as Secret only appears when she wants to,And when she does uses her ninja skills to dissapear, Linda had decided to ignore me seeing as I'd already passed her in lessons and Near doesn't say much. He just stares, at nothing or even at people...

This time, though, I didn't mind being alone. I was thinking deeply, and trying to recover from the night before. I hardly ever cry.

'Hey, Rye. Are you ok?' Matt and Mello sat down on the seats opposite me. I snapped out of my trance and smiled.

'hi Matt. Yeah, im fine thanks. Hey, Blondie'

Mello scowled. Not, that I'd been expecting anything else from him.

Matt looked over to his grumpy friend and sighed. he seemed about as fed up as I was, but obviously for different reasons.

'Mells...' he glared. 'well Rye, feel like hanging around with us? I've noticed your on your own a lot so...'

I was surprised. 'Oh, umm... ok." I smiled. "that sounds great.'

'hmph...' came Mello's muffled noise from the palm of his hand.

I laughed. 'Well Mello, you don't seem too pleased with that...'

Matt nudged Mello in the ribs.

'Well your stuck with me, at least for now...' I smirked.

He groaned.

'well, why don't you take this? think of it as... a peace offering' I joked, as I rummaged around my pocket and brought out a bar of chocolate.

'what have you done to it...' he raised his eyebrow suspiciously.

'Its secretly poisoned, but it wont effect you until tomorrow.'

'gee, thanks... uhh... person'

'your welcome, fellow person.' I replied.

'she does have a name...' sighed matt, 'and its Rye...'

'oh, right... i knew that.'

'suuurrreee you did' I laughed.

The bell rang for lessons and we got up.

'I have Math first, but will I'll see you both in art.' said Matt. ' I seriously hate maths...'

I nodded. Maths defiantly is one of my weaker subjects.

We left for our lessons, and I smiled.

I had made some freinds.

* * *

**Well there it is. LOL chapter 3 should be up soon, thanks to the awesome help TheSecretRoman is giving me^^ i'll be doing some more writing tonight, so you never know it might be up tomorrow^^**

**(no promises)**


	3. Chapter 3: files and friendships

**Aarrggh im so sorry it took me so long to get this up! Everything just seemed to go wrong with this, my computer died and it's really hard to do anything on here with my tablet :( and its lucky my internet held out long enough to to put this up today, its been playing up a lot recently. I hope this is okay! I know it's not very long, but I hope chapter 4 will be longer. **

**Secret belongs to TheSecretRoman. Go read her story, _into the sky_! its all about secret and Rye's in there too :3 its amazing and she deserves more recognition. **

**Rye is my OC.**

**I own nothing but Rye and he story itself. Unless it has been claimed by leprechaun's. then I would own nothing at all.**

**For art work and drawings of Rye, Secret and sometimes scenes from the story, visit my deviantart page! **

**reviews, favourites and follows are always greatly appreciated :3 also feel free to ask any questions! thanks!**

**just i case the game Matt and Rye are playing is The Legend of Zelda: four swords. its an awesome game!**

* * *

'Hey, I never thought you'd play video games.'

I smiled. 'Me and my brother used to play them a lot together when we were young... Hey! That rupee shard was mine!'

'well, you gotta be faster than that vio, green is always the best!' he smirked.

'Fine, then!' I pouted. The little purple character picked up the green and threw Matt's character into the lava.

'Hey! It's not safe playing with you in the Death mountain level!' he moaned.

'shouldn't have stolen my rupee then' I giggled.

'But at this rate, we'll never get that key to Vaati's palace...'

'But that rupee was a shard, I only need one more to make 500, that was your first one!'

'I cant have you beating me, can I?' he chuckled.

'Guys,' sighed Mello,'I've not played the game, but im pretty sure your supposed to work _together_' he took a bite out of his chocolate, and slumped on his bed.

'Yeah, Matt, you're not supposed to steal my rupee shards!'

'don't forget your supposed to collect rupees to win, too'

'but your not supposed to distract me...and we'd have had 500 more if-'

'finish that level and switch the damn thing off!' came Mello's muffled shout from his pillow. 'its just a freakin rupee thing, for gods sake'

'we're just messing, Mell's...'

'I don't care, Matt, its annoying. So get on with it and quit complaining.' he took another big bite of bis chocolate and stared at the ceiling angrily.

I smiled.

Typical Mello.

* * *

'Oh, um, hi Secret.' I said as I walked through the bedroom door to see my roommate sat on her bed. Secret was barely ever in our room, and I was so surprised to see her for once I nearly dropped my glass of water.

Secret nodded in acknowledgement.

She sighed and chewed her sleeve, concentrating on the puzzle in her lap. She stared at the rub-ix cube blankly.

'must... Beat near... ' she muttered under her breath, so quietly I barely heard it over the faint sound of exited laughter drifting through the open window.

I smiled. 'its funny, I heard Mello say that about fiv-'

Secret put her finger to her lips and glared at me, cutting off what I was about to say. She frowned at the puzzle, concentrating hard. She twisted the cube a few times and sighed in exasperation.

Secret seemed to be in constant competition with Near, and was almost as bad as Mello. If she knew Near was doing something, or was good at something she wasn't, she would try and try to surpass him on anything he did. And this was the reason for the rubix cube. However, there was a difference between Mello and Secret's competition with near... Secret and Near were always in friendly competition. Puzzles had never been her strong point, but that was not through lack of trying.

As if annoyed by my presence, she got up and ran off, leaving me too shocked to do anything.

That girl can move fast.

I slumped on my bed and look towards Secrets side of the room, wishing she was there. I had always hoped when living in Wammy's that Secret and i could have become friends, but the girl was so closed up it was difficult for me to get her to look me in the eye. Matt and Mello were good friends, but sometimes I felt like I needed a girl to talk to. I needed a female friend who wasn't stupid and annoying, and Secret seemed to be the only potential company I could bear. But still she mostly ignored me, in a way almost as if she felt she didn't need the company of friends, or want it, unless it was Near. their friendship always did seem strange to me.

Suddenly snapping out of my deep thought, i noticed some papers pinned up next to her bed. They were left in plain sight, and, although I felt like I was intruding, I got up and removed the papers from the wall. I felt for some reason they were meant for me.

They were just notes with roman numerals on.

I discarded the papers and sat cross-legged on my bed.

But then, I had a thought.

A code!

I scrambled to the papers, picked them up and looked at them again.

This will be interesting...

The note said this,

V - XXV - XVIII

XVI XXI XI III I II - XVIII XV VI - IV XVIII XV XXIII - XVIII V VIII XX XV XIVI - XIX IX - IV XIV XV XXV V II

_These... roman numerals... could they represent the number a letter is in the alphabet...? Its worth a try..._

So XVI is... 16? The sixteenth letter in the alphabet is... acbcd... p. Okay, p.

I Grabbed my note book that was under my pillow, and wrote down the Letter P.

Next is... XXI. so 21? That would make it...u. then its XI, or 11... so K? Yeah, K.

This carried on untill I had

'eyr

Pukcab rof drow rehtona si dnoyeb'

_Was all that work for nothing? no, there has to be a reason behind these, there has to be something!_

I flipped the paper in my hands, knowing there had to be a reason for these meaningless letters... _What if I check the back to see if it says anything_? I thought. I picked up the code secret had written out and checked the back. Nothing.

Then it suddenly occurred to me. What if it was backwards?

I tried it with the first word.

**Rye.** That was the first word! I knew it was for me!

In the end, it read,

_**Rye**_

_**Beyond is another word for backup**_

Beyond...? wasnt that the alias of B, L's second successor? I'd heard a little about him and Alternative, but not much. I needed to find out, and I knew just who to ask.

opening my door slowly, iI crossed the hallway and lightly knocked on the door opposite. not hearing, or expecting any verbal consent, I poked my head around the door.

'Near? Can I come in? is secret here?'

Near nodded his head. 'She isn't here.'

Iwalked in and sat on the bed. I...have a question for you. I started.'could you please tell me about B, and A? please its really important.'

' cant do that' he replied. 'That's confidential information...'

'but everyone else seems to know about them, and I only know snippets...'

' I cant...'

'yes you can! listen I really need to know this. I cant tell you why, but I do.'

'Fine..' he said, almost reluctantly after i nagged him some more. he checked his watch. 'Roger should be on patrol in the west side of the school at this time, so lets go to his office.'

'how do you know that?'

'Roger follows a very distinctive pattern. its very predictable if you just observe him closely.'

'do you have any idea how much of a stalker you sound?'

'its just simple research.' he got up quickly and walked out the door. supposing Iwas meant t follow, I tailed him and we got to Rogers office in good time.

'so... how many other people do you stalk?'

'whoever neccesarry, and i told you, its_ observation_.'

'what, do you _observe_ people in the night too?'

'do you really want to know that?'

'hell no.'

'why did you ask then?'

'I wasnt freakin serious!'

'Well, Roger should be on patrol for another 20 minuites, before he comes back here to eat. thats all of the time you have, to see these files..' he said, swiftly changing the subject. Near started t shuffle through the files untill he found the right ones.

I took the files off him, and opened up the first one, B's.

Flicking through the file, I put It down, closing it carefully and moved on to A's.

Although I found out some interesting stuff, none of it explained the reason for the note. I needed more then names and medical issues, I needed a verbal record of what they were like and why they were important... and the only people i could think of were either B himself or secret... but i couldn't talk to her about it... i just couldnt. And lets face it, contacting B would have been impossible.

Briefly wiping down the files with a cloth to get vid of any visible finger prints, Isighed and got up, placing them back in the cabinet. Near was long gone, i suppose he thought i could keep track of time myself, then. Checking the time on my phone, I realised i only had minuites before Roger was due back. And if he caught me there... Ididnt even want to think about it.

Running out of the door I started making my way to Nears room, slowing down to a walk after turning the corner. Near... he knew exactly when and where to go, so how many times did he look at our files? Did he know about me... and my history? I never did find out.

I walked Iinto his room without bothering to knock. There was no point, he wouldn't answer anyway. iIsat on the empty bed opposite his.

'well stalker thanks but Ididn't find what I was looking for.'

he sighed deeply. 'well what do you want here then?'

' want you to actually tell me something useful. Whats wrong with speaking?'

'then you will be disapointed. Now, if you don't mind, im busy'

'planning your next observation session?'

'you can leave now'

'I knew it!' I shouted as I walked out of the room.

I still needed to find out about that note... _Beyond is another word for backup... _why did I need to know that? what was its purpose, and would I ever find out?

frowning, Iwalked across the hall, entered my room and sat in silence. I was feeling lonely, and Matt and Mello had gone out earlier. Would they be back yet?

As if on cue, I heard Matt's cheerful laughter pass the door. I smiled at the sound of his voice, and I could imagine either Mello's smirk or frown which would go with it. what would they be so happy about?

I'd find out later. Iwas tired, and i needed some sleep.

* * *

I was woken up by Matt, who'd poked his had out of the door. he smiled down at me, smiling sweetly.

'wake up you! Roger wants you. and do you know how innocent you look when you sleep?'

'Roger wants me? in what way?' i laughed. then shuddered at the thought. 'and, innocent? me? its all an illusion.'

'well, his exact words were, " I need to have a word with that new girl, Rye was it? go get her." he stopped me as I was trying to pass his office unnoticed... but don't worry, he seemed pretty neutral. he doesnt want you that ay, no one does.' he laghed.

'apart from you, you mean?' I smirked. seeing I'd managed to get a small blush from him, I laughed. 'Just kidding! I'd better not keep him waiting...'

'Its a shame your innocence doesn't last...' Matt muttered.

I smiled and hoped Roger didn't know about those files.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter three, hoped it was ok! again, im so sorry for the late upload... :( i hope to get chapter four up soon.

also sorry for any typo's, spelling mistakes or un capitalisations, its pretty hard to type on my tablet. :/


End file.
